Extinguishing a Light
This was the day. When her hunt would be at an end. She had done it, tracked it down. Here it had decided to be its resting place before rebirth. However, she had different plans. Yamabiko trudged through the forest, close to a clearing just ahead. She climbed the tree, and looked out, and was pleased with what she found. The majestic bird, its plumage a mixture of flame and red feathers, a phoenix, sat in a nest of twigs about eight feet across. Its red eyes glazed over, Yamabiko noted it probably had a few days before it would die. Meaning the time to strike would be now. Initiating her stealth mode, she silently jumped from three to tree, trying to get a better position around the bird. Generating a sound wave of the trees, she sensed there was no other phoenixes around. It was just her, and the bird of flame. And her quest, would be coming to a close. Right. Now. Yamabiko threw a kunai at the bird, to test what the bird would do. She also threw three shuriken into the air, to fall down on the bird, and maybe even pin it down. The Phoenix spread it's sanguine wings, catching sight of the swirling blades that threatened to take it's life. Screeching in a defiant bravado, it brought it's great wing span around it's body, and let the energy of it's body take a wisp like form. The bolt of fiery energy blazing across the tree tops until it sat high in the air, nearly twelve feet above the canopy. Retaking it's normal form, the great bird of rebirth analyzed it's surroundings to find it's aggressor, it's brilliant wings sending down feather by feather, gracefully floating down towards the earth below. I'll definitely need sound ninjutsu for this, Yamabiko thought. She watched the fire burn, with its special intensity. A glimpse of the power of a phoenix... She noticed its eyes scanning the trees and activated her Camouflage, blending in with the trees. This allowed her to bind her time, and channel chakra for her next attack. She gathered chakra in her her hands and used one to punch the air, and the other to transfer a shockwave through the trees, sending a sound blast at the phoenix, and a shockwave through the ground, amplified by going through the tree first, which had begun to fall from the burst of shock released. Yamabiko jumped up, and leaped away to another tree, but not before she used her elongated tongue of her Amphibian Archetype to collect different tiny branches and shards of the tree in her mouth, along with throwing some other tool in there with the splinters. She then spit them out up in the air, flinging them with her tongue, to come down on the phoenix. A hail of wooden splinters. The Frog Technique: Rain Spit Fling. The Pheonix reared it's head, reacting to the coiled shockwave; twirling it's form to spread chakra around it's body to shield from the blast, sending it back and sprawling into the wind, taking the hit but deterring much of the damage it had just sustained. Screeching out in anger, the next wave of it's foes assault came in the hail of splinters, and the fiery bird flapped it's mighty wings, sending out a gust of super heated winds, charring the wood into smoldering ash. With no eyes on the invisible foe, the phoenix began to suck it's feathery gut in, puffing out it's chest, and letting it all out. A billowing stream of flaming death, scorching the tree tops beneath, keeping the stream up, hoping to burn out, or smoke out it's hunter. Damn, Yamabiko thought as the fire and heat approached. I have no choice... The phoenix, casting fire about, caused fire to catch on a few extra things than it intended. Many of the trees in the first ring of the clearing were now on fire. Which she would now use, for her own hiding scheme. Standing a bit out of the way from the phoenix and the fire, in between them, her cameo transformed into a red orange color, and blended in seamlessly with the fire. Now perfectly covered, she looked at the phoenix more intensely now, the beast she was about to kill. A creature she respected more than all others, and the one she choose to hunt down. She grabbed some poison tipped senbon, and threw them at the phoenix, constantly moving around it, throwing more poisonous senbon at her target. Also as this happened, a super-heated bell, attached to a splinter earlier, started to ring as it hit the ground, making such a particular, intoxicating sound around the phoenix's ears... Ting. The sound tinkling around the Pheonix's ears began to vibrate her inner drum, causing it to become nauseated and shake it's head as if to remove the affliction that it was hearing. In it's moment of struggle, the Pheonix failed to catch the glint of steel flying towards it. The sting of the poison tipped senbon jabbed into the fiery bird, hissing in agony from the penetration. In conjunction, the combined noise and piercing pain in it's wings drove the mighty fowl to huddle it's wings and spiral down to the ground in a psuedo-free fall. Landing, the Pheonix created a blazing ring of energy that surrounded it, fanning the fire, and further igniting the embers to spread to the trees and surroundings, cinders creating a forest fire. Screeching out in pain, the Phoenix pulled it's injured wing to metal in it's body, pulling them out. Letting it's own body cauterize the poison before it could take effect. However, the damage had been done. Yamabiko begun to multiply, and her voice began to echo. The sound of the bell had helped the kunoichi cast the Illusion Bell Needles on the majestic beast, without it noticing. All the while, as Yamabiko's genjutsu should've begun to take effect due to the bell sound, and the phoenix being distracted, she drafted the hand signs for the Sound Wave Technique, and used its massive air waves and sound to put out the fire, and further hurt and distract the phoenix's sense of hearing. This would also help the genjutsu take hold, as she planned her next move. She kneaded chakra again, and moved out of sight of the phoenix.